Pick an Ed
"Pick an Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy goes to Ecuador and beyond in his efforts to prove he's no no neck chump. Plot It's just another ordinary day at Peach Creek Jr. High, Eddy has managed to get his friends a detention and despite Double D's obvious anguish, he's feeling pretty pleased with himself. Or at least he's feeling pleased until Ed helpfully draws his attention to something written on the wall by the drinking fountain. Something Eddy just can't bear to look at - a single scrawled sentence declaring for all of school to see that *Gasp! Shock! Horror! * "Eddy is a no neck chump." But who could have done such a thing? I guess we'll never find out. To truck-sized-ego Eddy its absolutely outrageous, who would dare to write such libelous rubbish? And whereas most of his peers would just put it down as a childish prank for Eddy, its just the start of what is obviously set to become a smear campaign set in bringing his sterling reputation down in ruins. So what can he do? Well unmask the perpetrator of course and what better way to do that than by going under cover and catching him or her with their guard down! A short trip to the Lost & Found box later and Eddy has become new kid Carl, fresh in from Ecuador. The only problem being, as Edd pithily points out, he still looks like himself (although Ed certainly appears to be fooled and is already loudly lamenting the loss of his old pal Eddy who has gone AWOL!) Eddy's plan seems to be working and he's quickly accepted by the other kids, although he can't understand why they're all being so friendly. Its up to Double D to explain that might be to do with the fact that unlike Eddy, Carl hasn't tried to scam them out of their allowances or otherwise rip them off! Being accepted as one of the gang is rather nice, so nice in fact that Eddy seems to be having something of an identity crisis, so much so that he thinks he'll be Carl forever so its up to Edd to take drastic measures to snap him out of it. The message by the fountain has now become 'Carl is a no neck chump' and that's enough to get the ego back in action and Eddy trying out a new character, Hugo although wouldn't you know it? Hugo's a no neck chump too! Desperate to fit in Eddy becomes the balloon-boosted Suzette but Plank's now onto his game and after spilling the beans to Jonny and Kevin, quickly bursts Suzette-Eddy's bubble. It's all too much for Eddy but never mind Ed has a way to cheer up his favorite chump, he's going to introduce him to the new kid Carl! And yes, it seems Double D really did deface his very own sanctum of education - wipe-off marker pens not withstanding. Ohhh Double D, for shame ... but does he know who wrote "Eddy is a no neck chump?" Quotes *'Ed': graffiti off the wall "'Eddy is a no neck chump.' Can I have your autograph?" ---- *'Edd': about getting another detention "It's all fun and games until academic grades fall, mister!" Eddy: no notice of Edd's griping "It builds character! Did you see how big that vein got in the teacher's head when he started yelling?" ---- *'Ed': "Did you see the look on Ed's face? I nearly wet my eyebrow, guys!" ---- *'Ed': "I'm in my happy place as chumpy, the no-neck Eddy, has a plan!" ---- *'Edd': "Have you ever had one of those days, Ed?" Ed: joyfully "Every day of my life, Double D." ---- *'Ed': a picture of Eddy at Rolf "Rolf! Have you seen this no-neck chump?" Rolf: "The snake in the grass Ed-boy is missing?" Ed: "Yep! If you see him bind him with duct tape for he does not play well with others and is known to dribble." ---- *'Jonny': the middle of the dog-pile "Did you hear my back crack?" ---- *'Ed': out leaflets with Eddy on them "I have lost my Eddy! Trip you might over him for he is short and squirrels like to pelt him with nuts!" ---- *'Ed': looking for Eddy "Have you seen my Eddy? His turn-ons are full-length mirrors, greasy hair products, and yelling. LOTS OF YELLING!" ---- *'Kevin': off to the crowd "So then I smooth the teacher over, give him props on his toupee and the guy gives me a B on the quiz! I swear!" ---- *'Ed': over the missing Eddy "Somewhere my Eddy is cold and alone and will have to resort to eating his own body parts in order to survive, Double D!" Edd: to be sympathetic but knowing his friend's imagination all too well "Perhaps a rest from television tonight, yes Ed?" ---- *'Ed': dragging Eddy home and as clueless as ever "Wait till you meet Carl, Eddy! He's from Ecuador! Fancy!" ---- *'Ed': at Eddy thinking he's a new kid "Look! A new kid! My name is Ed, friend. Oh, it's just Ed, not Ed Friend. I am Ed and you are a friend, so…" ---- *'Kevin': Dog pile on the new kid! Trivia *The sound quality in this episode seems a little different compared to the rest of the series. *During the scene where Eddy is searching through the school's lost and found room, he pulls up a pair of underwear with the Canadian Flag printed on it. This could possibly be a reference to where the show is produced. *When Edd writes on the wall with markers, the colors are red and green, yet at the end he throws away a purple marker. *It was never revealed who wrote "Eddy is a no-neck chump" on the wall. It was only revealed that Edd wrote the other names on the wall, but he seemed to wonder himself. *Edd seems to have only used one marker to change Eddy's name written in the "Eddy is a no-neck chump" sentence on the wall. However, when he writes the names of the different identities Eddy takes on, each is a different color. *While Eddy is pretending to be Carl, all of the kids think he is cool. *Nazz looked as though she was going to kiss Eddy. *First time the Lost and Found room at the school is seen. *'Running gags': #Eddy taking on a different identity when he sees "Eddy is a no-neck chump" written above the water fountain and then changing that identity when he sees the name of the identity he takes on written in place of the previous identity. #Ed not knowing that Eddy is really "Carl" and going about looking for him. Video This clip was provided by 251000Master on YouTube. z8TcmaTFo-I Category:Episodes Category:Season 5